Mad Wizard Science
by Xero Tenshi
Summary: Harry Potter was left by his aunt and uncle on my character's door step being a mad scientist and having lost of money this isn't so much as a crossover but has elements of anime, cartoons, games, and everything else I can think of
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other late night for Theodore as he works on one of his inventions. He was a very strange man, well for those that don't know him he is a tall man around six foot two with white hair and red eyes wearing black pants boots and lab coat under that he wears a blood red shirt he tells people it was white when he bought it. "now where did I place that highly unstable fuel cell that can blow this place to the moon went?" he ask himself.

While he was finishing the final touch on his next piece of work there was two people out side his house. "are you sure this is a good idea" said the tall woman.

"yes this guy is insane from what I heard about him also he might even kill the freak while trying to figure out how his freakishness works" said a overly fat man.

"I just hope it was worth it coming out here to the states" said the woman.

"it would be worth it and we also got a vacation out of this" said the man.

Just like that the man place a basket in front of the door with a note then they walk away before anyone could notice them. Inside the under ground lab there was a beeping sound "what now don't they know I have important work to do" said Theodore.

"it appears that there was people outside" said a computer voice.

"Thanks Glados now what were they doing out there" Theodore ask.

"It seems they were dropping something off" Glados said.

"I wasn't expecting any parts or anything for that matter" he said to himself.

Placing his tools down he went up to the elevator and to the living room. Unlocking the front door he sees a basket with a baby inside. "well didn't see that coming" he said.

Picking the basket up and taking inside he saw a note. "now lets see who nut job thought it was a good idea leaving a baby with a nut job" Theodore said.

Putting on his reading glasses "dear Mr. Pippen this is our nephew Harry Potter he has the gift of magic" he notice the word magic was written as if it was force. "please take care of him sign unknown" Theodore finished.

"Glados bring up the video of the front door camera" he said.

Just then a screen drops down playing the scene of what went on. "I see they didn't care and believed me to be a insane mad man" Theodore said.

"well you do have the happen of making things from anime, movies, and video games real and even try to give yourself super powers many times day" Glados said.

"name one time" Theodore challenge.

"you're doing it right now" Glados said.

It was true he was injecting himself with an unknown substance. "ok fine so what are we going to do with little Harry" he ask.

"rise him to be your hire and make him the most bad ass wizard scientist ever" Glados said.

Theodore face palms "why did I make you?" he ask.

"cause you feel alone and love playing portal so much that you thought it was a good idea to make me so you can have someone to bounce ideas off of" she answers.

"oh well remind me not to make another A.I. ever again" Theodore said.

"got it" Glados said.

"well Harry looks like this is going to be a crazy start to a story" Theodore said.

(ten years later)

It has been great for Harry living has the son to a mad scientist you might be thinking about Harry's magic well Theodore took care of that he study magic and find out the type of energy it makes was able to keep things from blowing up by using special wires. Harry was in his own lab right next to Theodore's even got his own A.I. name Dawn right now he we working on a robot body for her to live in. Just then Theodore comes walking into the lab "building your girlfriend a body" he said.

"no just making it easier for her to help me in the lab you made one for Glados" Harry said.

"I did warn you on making a A.I." Theodore said.

"yeah" Harry said.

"but you made one anyways" he said.

"well yeah I didn't want to keep mom away from you" Harry said with a smirk.

"damn it she isn't your mother!" Theodore said.

"may as well be" Glados said as she made her way into the lab.

Like what Harry is doing Theodore made Glados her own body so she can move around in she had short gun metal gray hair yellow eyes and wears a white lab coat with a black under shirt and a medium black skirt with high heel boots, but what makes her special other than able to walk around in those boots is that Theodore after studying magical energy he found a way to make a artificial magical core with this Glados well be able to use spells. Theodore looks at her and said "and what does that supposed to mean?".

"simple I help rise him, I have been in his life since day one, and finally the first word he said was mama which at the time I was helping him sleep cause he was having nightmares" Glados said with a smirk.

"you will never let that go will you" Theodore said.

"nope" she said.

"hey are you done yet" said Dawn.

"almost Dawn I just need to add the new magical core and your body will be done" Harry said.

Just like that he was finished and place Dawn's A.I. into the body her eyes open up then she hops off the table "this feels great" she said.

"well I glad you like the work that I did" Harry said.

Harry had model the body by using Dawn from the pokemon series. "now lets some real clothes on you" Harry said.

Seeing that all she was wearing was a simple white cloth wrapped around her body she nodded and they all went up stairs to the living room and Glados took Dawn to another room to give her new clothes. "so you think that she might get a Hogwarts letter" Theodore ask.

"hopes so then we both can cause chaos and hell fire to anyone that pisses us off" Harry said.

"that's my boy" Theodore said.

Just then Glados and Dawn walk back into the room she was wearing the same thing as Glados but she was wearing a dark blue shirt under her white lab coat. "how do I look" Dawn ask.

"perfect" Harry said.

"but I do wonder one thing" Dawn said.

"whats that" Glados ask.

"why is it that all of us wear white lab coats but Theodore wears a black one" She ask

"I sometime wonder that myself" Harry ask he was wearing something like Theodore but with a white lab coat and a dark green shirt as well has his glasses and a pip 4000 cause 3000 was so 2000.

"I wear it cause it hides all the stains" Theodore said.

"what stains" Dawn ask.

"you know oil, dirt, random chems, blood" he said.

"what was the last one" Harry ask.

"oil" Theodore answers.

"no that was the first" Harry said.

"no it wasn't oh, look an owl" Theodore said.

Just like that an owl flies in with two letters taking them and seeing that one was for Harry Potter and the other was for Dawn Pippen "that's odd why do I have your family name and not Harry's" Dawn ask.

"well that is easy to answer you see I adopted Harry so he should have my family name but most like he is famous and everything they don't want to think that Harry would leave his family or England behind" Theodore said.

"but Harry made me so shouldn't I be Dawn Potter then" she ask.

"no cause I made Glados as part of the family so she is a Pippen and so is Harry that is way you are one also the magic that is use to keep track with all the students most likely doesn't get up to date with the non-magical world" Theodore said.

"ok so are we going" Dawn ask.

"yep and I can't wait to see what you will learn" Theodore said.

"same here" Harry said.

They had written their letter back and send them to Hogwarts as they get ready for what ever poor person well be sent to pick them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was unpacking is stuff in his new lab which is under his new room in his family's new house. "why did we move here?" Harry ask.

"cause it was easier to move here then just to use my teleporter that I banned you from using" Theodore said.

"I just wanted to use a real hot springs" Harry said.

"and the fact that you also stole the stealth boy which lead into you getting banned from the hot springs" Theodore said.

"how was I to know they could sense my magic" Harry said.

"they didn't sense your magic the steam from the springs made them able to see you" Theodore

"you were peeping on women!" Dawn said.

"you act like that is the worse thing I have done" Harry said.

"that's true" Dawn said.

"well lets get to this Digone ally to get your school stuff" Theodore said.

Theodore press a botten then the group disappears in a flash of light then they reappears in the middle of a busy ally. "well lets get to the bank to get some money change into the what ever magic people use" Theodore said.

After they left the bank with gold coins "this makes me feel like we are in one of those role playing games you always play" Glados said.

"hey you play them too" Theodore said.

"yeah but I hack them to be fun" Glados said.

"you give yourself a shotgun and killed the dragons in skyrim" Theodore said.

"and you made a copy of me and put that in Fallout New Vegas" she said back.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"any way we need to get our stuff for school" Harry said.

"ok so first we will get your trunks first" Theodore said.

After getting most of their stuff they only needed to get their robes and their wands so they enter the clothing store Harry was told to stand up so they can get his size. "so are you going to Hogwarts too" said a blond boy around his age.

"yeah I am Harry Pippen" he said.

"Pippen never heard that name" the boy said.

"well I am from Amerca" Harry said.

"well that could explain things my name is Draco Malfoy" he said.

"nice to you meet you Malfoy I would shake your hand but then I might get us both stab by needles" Harry said.

"yeah wouldn't want that so are your parents magical" he ask.

"yeah but they died when I was a baby" Harry said.

"Sorry" Draco said.

"it's ok you didn't know" Harry said.

"so who rised you" he ask.

"my mom and dad they are over there" Harry said.

"they look like muggles" Draco said.

"well my dad is but mom is a witch" Harry said.

"so how long have you been in here" Draco ask.

"just a few days we use my dad's teleporter" Harry said.

"that you have a life time ban on" Theodore said.

"what why I know I was ban for a while cause of Japan" Harry said.

"I am talking about the time you went to Las Vegas took one of my I.D mask and pretended to be me" Theodore said.

"Hey I made a lot of money that day" Harry said.

"you got me ban from every casinos in Vegas!" Theodore said.

"hey a least I didn't get ban from even entering Reno!" Harry said.

After he said that Theodore went in a dark corner for some reason was darker than normal "we don't talk about Reno" was all he said.

"is he going to be alright" Draco ask.

"he is fine just being a drama queen" Harry said.

"what happen" He ask.

"we don't talk about Reno" Harry said.

"why" Draco ask.

"trust me when I say that not even you-know-who wouldn't want that to happen to anyone" Harry answer.

"I would have to take your word on that" he said.

Glados walks over and sees Theodore in the emo corner "Reno right" she said.

"yeah" Harry said.

"you know that was a low blow and was a under handed way to win any argument with him right" she said.

"yeah" he said again.

"that's my boy" she said smiling.

After that and getting their wands they all went home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day that Harry and Dawn was going to Hogwarts standing on the platform nine and three quarters "ok do you both have everything?" Theodore ask.

"yes" Harry and Dawn said.

"your clothes" Theodore said.

"yes" they said.

"books and other stuff for school" he said.

"yes" they said again.

"weapons and armor to use on people who piss you off" he said.

"yes" they said.

"my teleporter" he said.

"yes/no" they said.

"I knew it" Theodore said pointing at Harry.

"hey no fair" Harry said as he hand back the teleporter.

"it's fair when I told you to stop using it" Theodore said.

"what did I do" Harry said.

"Japan" Theodore said.

"so" he said.

"Las Vegas" he said.

"Reno" Harry said.

"we don't talk about Reno" Theodore said in the emo corner.

"you know he is going to get you back for that" Dawn said.

"yeah but it is how Glados wins any fights with him" Harry said.

"so how do I beat you in a fight" Dawn ask.

"easy you don't " Harry said.

"Reno" Glados said.

"we don't talk about Reno" Harry said in the emo corner with Theodore.

"ok what did happen in Reno" Dawn ask.

"let's just say that it had something to do with a snake, a Santa, four women, and a evil clone of Theodore and Harry" Glados said.

"I don't get it" Dawn said.

Just then both Theodore and Harry pop out of no where "we don't talk about Reno!" they both yelled.

"ok ok let's just get the whole sad good byes so you two can get some alone time" Dawn said.

"hey what does that mean" Theodore said just as Glados pulls him back by the back of his lab coat.

"simple while the kids are away we will play" Glados said with a playful smile.

"you mean" Theodore said.

"yes" she said.

"hell yes all night video games and yu-gi-oh!" Theodore said.

"so any way we will be getting on the train now" Harry said.

"ok but before you do what do you plan on doing all year" Theodore said.

"be a good student" Harry said.

"bull shit" Theodore said.

"what I am telling the truth" Harry said.

"double bull shit" Theodore said.

"ok fine I am thinking about making a harem" Harry said.

"that's it no more high school D X D!" Theodore said.

"hey that's not fair you do a lot of things that are from animes" Harry said.

"Name one time I did something that was from a anime" Theodore said.

"you are doing it right now" Harry said.

This was true cause on Theodore's back was what looks like Gaara's gourd that was filled with sand "fine here you take it" Theodore said as he handed it to Harry.

"nice now I can crush all those who dare try to fight me" Harry said.

"now son remember violence is the last resort" Theodore said.

"I know right after threats and blackmail" Harry said.

"I taught you well" Glados said.

"hey I taught him that you taught him how to get away with murder" Theodore said.

"I took everything you taught him and I did better" Glados said.

"you always have to one up me" Theodore said.

"not always" She said.

"really name one time" he said.

"I didn't made a better A.I. cause you can't get better than me" Glados said with a smile.

"sometimes that smile scares me" Theodore said.

"that's not what you said last night" Glados said.

"and like that we get on the train" Dawn said as she and Harry got on the train.

As they took their seats the train starts to leave.

Back at the house Theodore was closing a portal to another world just as Glados walks in "what were you doing" she ask.

"just giving myself from a different world a really old magical book I stole from a wizard" Theodore.

"which wizard" Glados ask.

"I can't remember he was tall bleach blond hair that was slick back and he had a cane that hold his wand" he said.

"what did you do to him" she ask.

"blast a hole in the wall, burned most of his stuff, stole all his alcohol, then made out with his wife after blasting another hole in his wall right next to the other one" Theodore said.

"you made out with his wife" she ask.

"yes" he said.

"was she hot" Glados said.

"yes" Theodore said.

"ok but why give a different you the book" she ask.

"so another story can be written" Theodore said as they both went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Dawn found a place to sit for the train ride after they sit down Draco shows up a few minute later with his two friends or body guards "nice to see you again may we sit here" he said.

"sure go right a head" Harry said.

"thank you" Draco said has him and the other two sits down.

"this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" Draco said.

"nice to meet you two" said Dawn.

The two just nodded with a small smile. "they don't talk much to they" Harry ask.

"no, no they don't" Draco said.

"so what house do you think you will be sorted in" Draco ask.

"well I don't really know for sure I mean with my mom and dad I would be in Ravenclaw but they also very loyal and hard working like in Hufflepuff" Harry said.

"what about Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Draco ask.

"well I did learn a lot from them in how to be cunning after my dad was reading everything about the house and he thought he would be the perfect Slytherin" said Harry.

"really with all the stuff people said about them with him be a muggle I thought he would never wanted to be in that house" Draco said.

"yep he said he would be a perfect Slytherin that's why he would be sorted into Griffendor" Harry said.

"how does that make sense" Draco ask.

That's when Dawn said "simple cause he always said a true Slytherin would never be in Slytherin".

"wait why" he ask.

"easy cause being in slytherin is just telling everyone that you are cunning but place in another house" Dawn said.

"and they would think you fit in that type of house" Draco said.

"yep my dad if pissed of would be a very bad thing to happen" Harry said.

"what can he do he can't use magic" Draco said.

"he doesn't need magic to get revenge on someone" Dawn said.

"really" Draco said.

"yes really one time a boy was making fun of me and I told him to go away" Harry said.

"wait you didn't try to black mail him or hurt him" Dawn ask.

"this was before I became a bad ass" Harry said.

"oh well carry on" Dawn said.

"any way when my dad found out he was mad he went to the boys father and told him he wanted his kid to say he is sorry but the boy's dad was a jerk and said I was weak" Harry said.

"so what did he do" Draco ask.

"simple he went and finds out where the guy works and slowly buys out the place the he works at till he owns it all" Harry said.

"so what he told him he would fired him if he doesn't his kid to say sorry" Draco said not really impressed.

"nope he give the man a rise and promotion then after a year of living the high life he then called him to his office and when he showed up and saw it was him behind the desk he went white just lean over his desk and just said your fired" Harry said.

"that's evil" Draco said.

"that's what happen if you just pissed him off but never let him get bored" Harry said.

"why what happens when he get's bored" Draco said.

"Reno happens" Harry said.

(back at home)

In a dark room with a round table you would find a odd group of people and they all look like Theodore in some form. "it's good that you a are all here" Said the Theodore from this world.

The one next two him looks just like him but his right eye is purple and his left eye was a golden color this one was called Xero Tenshi he is half angel and half demon. "well it's good to be here" he said.

Next to him was another one but he was wearing riot gear from the fallout new Vegas world his right arm was metal while his left arm looks more of a death claw like arm he has black hair his right eye was a blue while his left eye was a red robotic eye this is Tai "it beats being in the waste" he said.

Sitting next to him would look the most like Theodore but his skin was a gray in color and a black diamond in his chest where his heart would be he wears the clothes like Theodore only he doesn't wear a shirt and has a star the back of his coat his hair was a light shade of gray and his eyes were black this is Black Diamond "hope this doesn't take to long I told Steven we would play video games" he said.

The next person wears a black and red jacket under that was a red sleeveless shirt black pants and a black hat his hair is black and his eyes were a toxic green in his world he was in new York when a virus almost killed him after being infected he went into hiding and train later he teams up with James Heller to take out Alex Mercer his name is Nick "this is a lot nicer than the old abandoned apartment I lived in" he said.

Next to him was a person that looks like Theodore other than his hair being black and eyes are blue his shirt was black while his coat, pants, and combat boots were white. on his shirt was the symbol of the heartless while on the back of his coat was the symbol of the nobodies this one toss his heart into darkness to help his world when his body became a nobody with the memory it has it wanted to help but knows it wouldn't care so the heartless and nobody fuse back together and use the powers of both it was able to save their world from falling into darkness he just went by Zero "It's good to know other worlds hasn't fallen into darkness" he said.

The person sitting in the chair next to him wearing the four star dragon ball outfit from dragon ball Xenoverse his hair was a dark red color while his eyes were purple he was a saiyan and just finish training under elder Kai his name was Tux "you guys look like strong fighters" he said.

Sitting next to him was a younger version of Theodore only that his coat was a normal jacket and has poke'ball he was only fourteen years old his name is Xero he was traveling through kento when he was call here "can we make this quick I need to train Ash with his next gym battle" he said.

In the eighth spot was a Theodore wearing a red jacket and a duel disk on his left arm he went to duel academy he was one of the best duelist at the place but far from the greatest at the school his hair was a dark shade of purple and his eyes are orange his name is Ace "note to self use these guys for new duel monster cards" he said.

Getting to number nine he wears a purple and gold color coat his hair is black with red tips his eyes are green. He is the leader of the third street saints and now he is the leader of the new saint empire he was just know as the Boss but his friends call him by his name James "can anyone tell me why there is a little pony sitting at the table" he said with a smirk.

Said pony was looking really pissed at James he has black fur while his tale and mane was white his eyes are red while he has a quill and paint brush cross on his flank he just goes by Theo "hey I wasn't always like this it was him that give me that book" he said.

"Hey don't blame me you were the one that did the spell while having Josh there you should have known better" Theodore said.

"hey can we just get to the reason why we are here" said Tai.

"ok everyone we are here because there is something we need to do" Theodore said as everyone nods.

"let's destroy Reno!" they all said as they all leaves the room.

"I live with a idiot" Glados said.

(back on the train)

"why do I have a feeling that he just got bored" Harry said.

"don't know and don't want to know" Dawn said.

"should I be worried?" Draco ask.

"no so long as he has no needs to come to Hogwarts we shouldn't have anything to fear" Harry said.

"well ok I guess" Draco said.

Just then the door opens and a kid their age with red hair looks in and ask "has anyone seen Harry Potter?"

"why do you want to know?" Dawn ask.

"cause he is my best friend" Ron said.

"why would he be your friend?" Draco ask.

"that's none of your business you no good snake" Ron said.

"hey that's not nice" Dawn said.

"I don't care his father worked with the dark lord" Ron said as he left.

"what's with all that about?" Dawn ask.

"my father worked with the dark lord he wanted to kill all the muggleborns" he said.

"and you didn't like this" Dawn said.

"no at first I didn't but that was because he was telling me stories of muggles killing our kind but it was my mother that told me the truth" Draco said.

Just then he notice that Harry wasn't in the room "hey where's Harry?" He ask.

After saying that Harry came back into view "how did you do that?" Draco ask.

"I use my stealth boy" Harry said as he pulls out a item that looks like a helmet.

"I never seen this before" Draco said.

"my dad told me how to make it this is muggle made" Harry said.

"wow I had no idea that muggles could do so much" he said.

"well it was more of my father but there are others that learn how to make this stuff but he keeps all the good stuff for his self" Harry said.

Just then the door opens again seeing that it was now a girl with bushy brown hair she ask "has anyone seen a toad Nevile lost his"

"sorry I didn't see one" Dawn said.

"me nether you could ask one of the higher years to do the summoning charms" Draco said.

"thank you I am new to the magical world my name is Hermione" she said.

Looking at the pip boy on Harry's arm she said "you know muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts"

"most doesn't but my dad study magic and made all of his technology work with magic" Harry said.

"he must be a good wizard to do that" Hermione said.

"nope he is a muggle" Harry said.

"but there's no way he could have done that muggle don't know anything about magic all the books I have been reading all said that technology can't work around magic and now you telling me your muggle father found away" she said.

"well sometime books don't have all the answers" Harry said.

"liar everything written down in books are proven by facts" she said as she walks away.

Later at the great hall Dawn was sorted into Ravenclaw it was now Harry's turn. Sitting down and having the hat place on his head 'well this mind seems odd' Harry heard in his mind.

'hello' Harry thought.

'hello to you too mister Potter or is it Pippen' the voice said.

'I doesn't matter now cause I don't think the magical world would want me to go by any other name but Potter' Harry said back.

'you have a point there so now where to sort you' he ask.

'I will be fine where ever you place me it is you job to do so' Harry said.

'that's nice to hear it really bugs me when the kids starts to demand me to place them in the house of their choice' he said.

'that's stupid so which house should I be in' Harry said.

'well looking into your mind you would be great in any of the place but I know you want to be place with your friend' he said.

'yes please' Harry said.

'well then better be' "RAVENCLAW!" the hat said out loud.

Taking the hat off he went over to the table and sits next to Dawn "nice to be here" Harry said.

After the feast and in his dorm room with the ones he is going to share. Just then his pip boy started to beep he press a button "this is Harry" he said.

"hello Harry how are you and Dawn doing" said Glados.

"hey mom we are fine both of us are in Ravenclaw" Harry said.

"that's nice did you kill anyone yet" she ask.

"not yet but why are you calling" he ask.

"I feel alone and needed someone to talk to" Glados said.

"what happen to dad" he ask.

"you know that he made a portal that opens into other worlds" she said.

"yeah" Harry said.

"well he brings in nine other versions of himself to try and destroy Reno" she said.

"that's good for him so what happen" he said.

"well let's just say it didn't went as they wanted" Glados said.

"mom what happen" Harry ask.

"well let's, it just that, fuck it, we don't talk about Reno" she said.

"mom you know that only works when something bad happen to someone that went to Reno" Harry said.

"I know but even I have limits and go with that" she said.

"should I be scared" he ask.

"just please never go back to Reno" she said.

"never going back there if that is everything good night" Harry said.

"good night" Glados said.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was having a great time at Hogwarts well until potions he really doesn't like the teacher. Dawn was walking with him to the library where they meet up with Hermione she was sorry for she said on the train she learn that His dad did made magic tech it was just no one here wanted anything to do with it. The three started to study till it was time for charms while there they were partner up Hermione being stuck with Ron. It wasn't till the end of charms when everyone was leaving that Hermione runs off crying "what happen" Harry ask.

"mc dumb ass over there did it" Dawn said.

"hey she was just being a know it all no wonder she doesn't have any friends" Ron said.

Just like that Harry was about to walk over to him but was hold back by Dawn "don't he isn't worth it" she said.

Harry nodded and they all left to find Hermione as they walk down one of the halls they hear her crying in one of the girls bathrooms "I'll go in and talk to her you go to the great hall" Dawn said.

"ok just make sure nothing happens to her" Harry said as he left to the great hall.

Harry enter the great hall and sit down at his house's table he was about to eat when his pip boy started to beep pressing the button he see's Glados's face on the screen "hello Harry is this a bad time" she said.

"no just some jerk made Hermione cryed" Harry said.

"she was that smart girl right" she ask.

"yes" he answered

"think you will try to add her to your harem" Glados ask.

"I was joking with dad you know that and speaking of him what happen" Harry said.

"as it turns out Reno has cyborg honey badgers to help defend them it wasn't pretty" Glados said.

"is he ok" he ask.

"he is fine I already send the other versions of him back home but he keeps trying to go to his lab" Glados said.

"you could always tie him to the bed" Harry said.

"that would be a good idea" Glados said with a blush on her face.

"wait are you blushing" Harry ask.

"No, NO I am not" GLados said.

"yeah you were I didn't know you could blush" Harry said.

"of couse I can blush" she said.

"sure you were blushing" he said.

"do you want me to upload Weatly to you pipboy" Glados said.

"you wouldn't" Harry said.

"no I would just send him to the school in a robot body that looks just like you" Glados said with smirk on her face.

"ok you win" Harry said.

"I always do" she said.

"are you talking to mom" Dawn ask.

"yeah so what happen with Hermione" Harry ask.

"she is still upset but doesn't want to come out yet so I was thinking on waiting till after the feast then I will try again" Dawn said.

Glados was making a face "what are you planning" Harry ask.

"I wasn't planning anything" she said.

"I know that face you only make that face when you are planning something" Harry said.

"what's that I think we are breaking up" Glados said while make static noise.

"mom this is a video call I can see you make those noises" Harry said.

"sorry got to go" was all she said before the screen went black.

(with Glados)

After hanging off Glados started planning something just then a puff of smoke appears when it fade away there was a man in a green moph suit with a upside down question mark that was a lighter shade of green. "what are you doing here" Glados ask.

All the man did was did body gestures suddenly there was subtitles appears that said 'I was nearby and thought I would check and see how Theo is doing'.

"he is fine just recovering from his failed attack on Reno" said.

The man just stands there not moving at all when suddenly more subtitles appears that said 'we don't talk about Reno'

"fine is there anything else Andrew and can you please talk" Glados said.

"alright ruin my fun" said Andrew

"your fun is the only thing that scares me" Glados said.

"then my work here is done" Andrew said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

(back at Hogwarts)

"There's a troll in the dungeons" said Quirrell as he faints.

* * *

hello everyone I have a challenge for everyone this is to all who has been reading my story Mad Wizard Science and you wanted to know what happen well this is where the challenge comes into play the we don't talk about Reno challenge in chapter three there was little details of what happen here is the rules of the challenge 1. the story most have a snake, a Santa, four women, and evil clone of Theodore and Harry.

2\. the pairing is my OC and Glados and any female characters you want to add and Harry with any female characters you want.

3\. Dawn can't be in this story cause she wasn't made yet.

other than that have fun


	6. Chapter 6

"shit Hermione doesn't know about the troll we got to go get her" Harry said as him and Dawn gets up to get Hermione.

Making it to the bathroom was easy as Dawn was there earlier, just as Dawn was about to open the door they could hear someone scream they rush in to see that the troll was in the bathroom with them. "what are we going to do" Dawn ask.

Harry pulls out his wand and just yelled out "thunder!" as a bolt of lightning shot our his wand and hit the troll.

All that did just made the troll mad as it started to go after him "shit" Harry said as he dodged the troll's club.

"how are we going to stop this thing!" Harry yelled.

"like this" Dawn said as she brings out the gravity gun and use it to grab the club from the troll and use it to fire at it.

The club shot through the air and right into the Troll's head hard enough to knock it out cold. "let's get out of here" Harry said all three of them got up and left the bathroom and into the halls.

As just as they made it into the hall the troll got up and started to chase them down the hall as they were running to the stairs Dawn's right hand changes into a ray gun and shot the ground behind them creating a thick layer of ice to form. "get ready to run up the stairs" Dawn said.

Just as the Troll steps on the ice it slips and started to slide to them they ran up the stairs at the moment to started to move this cause the Troll to fall stright down. "is it dead" Harry ask as he looks down.

"do you really care" Dawn ask.

"yes it try to kill us I want to make sure it doesn't do it again" Harry said.

"maybe we should head back to" before Hermione could finish they see the professors there.

Back at home with Theodore and Glados they were working on something new "so Andrew showed up" he said.

"yep" Glados said.

"so what do you want to do now" Theodore ask.

Glados walks over to him "well I can think of a few things" she said.

Just before they could kiss Theodore's phone went of with Harry's ringtone playing. "I will let you take this" Glados said as she left the room.

"this better be important" he said.

"sorry for this but I kind of got into trouble" Harry said.

"what and or who is damage and or dead" Theodore said.

"just a troll" Harry said

"oh just troll" Theodore said

Then he notice what he heard "a troll!" he yelled.

"now to be fair I was-" Harry said before someone cut him off.

"mister Potter stop talking into that muggle trash" said Snape.

"sorry Professor Snape I was just calling my dad and telling him what happen" Harry said.

"there is no need to tell him anything he is nothing but a muggle and wouldn't be able to do anything so turn that junk off" Snape said.

"look I have the right to talk to my dad" Harry said.

"fifty points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher" Snape said.

"I was just stating my rights" Harry said.

"and to make sure you stop playing with your muggle trash" Snape said.

"wait you ca-" was all that could be heard when the call was cut.

Theodore was mad no he was beyond mad he started to pack everything into a small bag "what's going on" Glados said as she came back into the room.

"Harry is in trouble" Theodore said his anger showing.

"so what are we going to do about it" Glados said.

The whites of Theodore's eyes change to black while the red started to glow "pack you bags we are going for a walk" he said.


End file.
